DWQZ
DWQZ (97.9 FM), branded as 97.9 Home Radio is the radio station broadcasting CHR and Easy Listening music format. It is owned and operated by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. Its studios are located at 5th Floor, Citystate Centre, #709 Shaw Blvd., Brgy. Oranbo, Pasig City and the transmitter is located at along Quirino Highway, Novaliches, Quezon City. 97.9 Home Radio operates 24 Hours a day remains the #1 Easy Listening Station while continue to playing today's hottest hits, except Holy Week of each year from Maundy Thursday to Black Saturday, replacing its regular format to some words from the Bible and Reflections every hour in between songs playing. History '97dot9 Home Radio (2000-2014)' Home Radio followed an easy listening program format. This format was introduced in 2000 by its Program Director, Nestor De Guzman Doria. This format was an immediate success, increasing Home Radio's ratings and earning the title "#1 Easy Listening Station" in Metro Manila in a matter of 6 Months. This format was then adapted and implemented to the provincial stations. Some of them shifted to CHR-orriented. Aside from its easy listening format during Weekdays, it carried CHR-oriented programming during Sundays via VHS (Variety Hits Sunday). Home Radio was fully automated from its inception, with canned spiels and liners, with the first fully automated DJ Jackie (Lannie Chan, introduced last October 16, 2006), and veteran DJ Rick Spade (Frederick Billano) as its Production Specialist. Until 2009, when it recruited female (and later, male) DJs on board, following the less talk, more music style. On February 28, 2014, after 14 years, Home Radio bade goodbye to its former easy listening format in favor of its current Hot AC station, until it eventually after its 10-months when Home Radio decided to return back of its Top 40 and easy listening format format are the mix. 'Natural 97.9' On March 17, 2014, after 14 years on air as an easy-listening station, Home Radio and its provincial stations underwent reformat to a Hot AC/Top 40 station. Marco Avocado was the first DJ on board. Former DM 955, Kool 106, Star FM & Yes FM DJ and current DWIZ assistant program director and announcer Bryan "Idol T-Bowne" Quitoriano is now the station manager of 97.9 Home Radio Natural Manila and Operations Manager for Home Radio Network. After the Holy Week, the management decided to retire the "Home Radio" brand in favor of retaining its "Natural" brand and changed its frequency nomenclature. On July 3, 2014, the station dismissed its female DJs in favor of being manned by all-male DJs. It also launched its evening radio show hosted by Duncan Ramos and Jimmy Bondoc. However, it lasted until the end of 2014. On August 2014, the station reformatted again to a full-fledged Top 40 station, with English/Taglish as its language. 'Return of 97dot9 Home Radio Natural' On November 3, 2014, management brought back the "Home Radio" brand and return of easy listening format (Soft Adult Contemporary and Adult Hits) and playing the hottest hits three times a day from 5-9am, 12nn-2pm and 5-9pm. Just in time for the return of female DJs after dismissed of 4-months and this time is Candy Grapes, the original and only Home Radio female DJ made a return. On January 2015, the station changed its language back into full English. At the same year, 97.9 Home Radio Natural! turning into 15th year anniversary celebration as the #1 easy-listening FM station in the country since its glory days as the most listened-to Adult Contemporary station, with the theme and the tagline Celebrating 15 Years of Home Radio Natural. After Holy Week of 2015, the station has already brought back to its easy listening format, with a new slogan Be You with 75% easy listening/soft adult contemporary/adult hits and the hottest hits of 25% CHR/Top 40, for making 97.9 Home Radio Natural!, the #1 Easy Listening Station in Metro Manila. By the way, 97.9 Home Radio Natural! throwbacks in music still retain while play one timeless song from 70's, 80's and early 90's thru Classic Jam before the end of the hour from Wednesday to Sunday while Pinoy Music Jam still played every hour for current and classic OPM hits everyday. Throwback music was now called as Monday Classics play music from 1980-1992 and Guilty Pleasures Tuesdays play music from 1992-2005. DJs 'Current' * Captain Jai (5AZ1) * RJ (5AZ1) * B. Taylor Cuick * Braggy (Braggy Litonua Braganza, formerly Braggy Orange, Braggy of Campus Radio 97.1 WLS-FM, Barako Jones of Barangay LS 97.1 and MMDA Traffic Radio 1206, also announcer for DZSR Sports Radio 918kHz and current network voice-over of PTV-4) * Castri Cabatay (Pilipinas Aguilas) * Toni (Grace Purugganan, formerly Candy Grapes) * Migz with a Z (Miguel Anzures, formerly of 99.5 RT / 99.5 Hit FM) * Anne (Anne Asis-Carilo, formerly of Wave 89.1) * Aliya Parcs * Kevyn * Adam (formerly Adam Apple and Bobcat) * Andy 'Previous' * Honey Berry (Joan Denise Castor, formerly Dani) * Lucy Lemon (Avegail Devierte, formerly Louie, now host of Radyo Klinika on DWIZ) * Jaime (Jamie Rubio) * Pam Pomelo (Jelly Soriano, formerly Alex, now with Wish 1075 as Jelly Kiss) * Maya Papaya (Erica Honrado, formerly DJ Maja Rotcha of 91.5 Big Radio and DJ Eric of 102.7 Star FM, now with UNTV 37) * Pineapple Joe (formerly Papa Tolits of Barangay LS 97.1) * Duncan Ramos * Jimmy Bondoc * Rick Spade (Frederick Billano, formerly Rico Mango) * Johnny (Mario Ubaldo, formerly Juan Banana, Jack, Tommy Tambay/Matthew Dancer of Love Radio Legaspi, Mister Love of Love Radio Naga, Super Mario of MOR Naga, Mighty Mario of Star FM Legaspi, Jimbo Rock of Star FM Naga and Jimmy Nerd of 90.7 DWDA) * Jake (Marc Anthony Lim, formerly Jake Fruit and Marc Mackerel of 97.1 OKFM and FOX 89.9 Legazpi) * Josh / BJ the DJ (formerly Buko Josh) * Marco (Andru Maranan, formerly Marco Avocado and Kristoff) Programs 97.9 Home Radio Natural! continues to be playing the current playlist by 25% today's hottest hits for CHR/Top 40 airs daily from 5 am to 9 am, 11 am to 1 pm and 5 pm to 9 pm, while it continuously playing the share in selected hit songs of enjoying their 75% easy listening format (Soft Adult Contemporary and Adult Hits) from 1990's up to present, from love songs, lite rock, pop and R&B. * The Big 10 - Hosted by Anne and Andy; Weekdays, 5am-9am * Braggy Bunch Show - Hosted by Braggy; Weekdays, 9am-11am. * The Homestretch - Hosted by Castri Cabatay; Weekdays, 5pm-9pm. * Home Radio Weekly Top 20 (H20) - Home Radio's Top 20 music countdown; Fridays, 5-7pm. * Dear Toni - Hosted by Toni, Weekdays, 9pm-12mn. * The Powder Room - Discussing about women; Saturdays, 1pm-5pm. * Monday Classics - Playing the his from 1980 to 1992; Mondays 5am-12mn. * Guilty Pleasures Tuesdays - Playing the hits from 1992 to 2005; Tuesdays 5am-12mn. Segments * Home Radio Classic Jam, Natural - Remember good old memories with the timeless hits from 70s and 80s; everyday (except Monday Classics and Guilty Pleasures Tuesdays), every hour. * Pinoy Music Jam - Original Pilipino Music (OPM) hits from past and present; everyday, every hour. * Home Radio News Live - Hourly newscast; Daily, 6am-8pm. Home Radio stations See also * In 100 Words: Home Radio is Back, Sort Of * 97.9 Home Radio Natural! now on its 15th birthday * 97dot9 Home Radio Schedule * Retro 105.9 DCG FM sked * DWIZ 882 - An AM radio station also owned by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. External links * 97.9 Home Radio on Facebook Category:Contemporary hit radio stations in the Philippines Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 1992